


Even If it's Crazy

by rayray138



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayray138/pseuds/rayray138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene (script form) detailing Mycroft's proposal to Greg in a very unexpected, unintentional way and Greg's response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene I

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a creative writing/script assignment for class. This is the first thing I have ever posted online. So let's see. Hope you enjoy!

INT split stage, two offices

_(One man is sitting in each office. One methodically filling out paper work. The other surrounded by stacks of paper and looking very stressed.)_

DI LESTRADE:  
 _(suddenly)_ What the hell?!

_Enter Srg. Donavin SL_

SRG. DONAVIN:  
Sir? Is everything alright in here?

DI LESTRADE:  
 _(distractedly)_ What? Oh yes just fine, get back to work.

_Srg. Donavin turns to leave_

DI LESTRADE:  
Actually Sally, it’s just this text I received last night. I’ve only just read it. Would you mind taking a read over? I can’t quite make sense of it. Must just be the wrong number but still.

SRG. DONAVIN:  
Umm... Sure _(takes phone)_ let’s see. “Hello there. It has come to my attention that at this point in our relationship it would be appropriate for me to ask you to marry me. So, would you? Please get back to me ASAP. Thank you, Myc” Well that cer-

DI LESTRADE:  
 _(interrupting, confused)_ wait, read that last bit again. 

SRG. DONAVIN:  
um “Please get back to me ASAP. Thanks, Myc” 

DI LESTRADE:  
 _(to himself)_ Fuck. _(to Donavin)_ Thanks you Sally. I’ll take that back now.

SRG. DONAVIN:  
Do you know the sender sir?

DI LESTRADE:  
What? Oh no, no must just be a wrong number. I just didn’t see that it was signed before _(forced smile)_ You may go now.

_Exit Donavin SL_  



	2. Scene II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Lestrade is a little OOC at the end.

  
_Lights up on other office. Mycroft is reading a newspaper at the desk.  
Enter Anthea SR_

ANTHEA:  
Good morning sir. How are you?

MYCROFT:  
 _(quietly)_ I’m fine. Getting over a bit of a headache but I’m fine.

ANTHEA:  
Out late drinking with John?

MYCROFT:  
Actually, yes. How did you know?

ANTHEA:  
Well it was Tuesday, you and John always go out to the pub on Tuesday. As for the drinking, well the text you sent to Greg gave me a pretty good idea.

MYCROFT:  
 _(suddenly alert, surprised)_ What do you mean “the text I sent to Greg”? I assure you I didn’t text Gregory last night. I knew was busy on a very important case and I didn’t want to distract him.

ANTHEA:  
But you did sir. At 12:13am on April the third, 2013 you texted Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade of Scotland Yard. I have the records if you don’t believe me. 

MYCROFT:  
I suppose it is possible. I must admit I had had quite a few beers. But what made the text so out of the ordinary. Oh god I didn't break up with him did I? 

ANTHEA:  
No sir. Quite the opposite in fact. You see sir, you asked him to marry you.

MYCROFT:  
I DID WHAT?! _(to himself)_ oh god, oh god. _(to Anthea)_ John was talking about his proposal to Mary. It must have convinced me that Gregory and I...Oh my god. Did he reply? Oh god, what did he say?

ANTHEA:  
Not yet sir. Or at least not the last time I heard from communications.

Mycroft’s phone beeps. He takes it from his pocket

MYCROFT:  
It’s from him. I can’t do this! Read it for me? _(Extends phone to Anthea)_

 

ANTHEA:  
 _(takes phone)_ “What the hell Mycroft? Are you drunk? Probably. But if you aren’t, if you are actually serious then yes. Yes I will marry you Mycroft Holmes. We have been dating for five years and I want to spend the rest of the years with you.   
x  
Greg

P.S. If this is just a joke or you really were drunk I guess you now know how I feel so... there.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I may continue this at some point but for now it is done.  
> ~rayray138~


End file.
